


Sweet Victory

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan and his girlfriend take pillow fights a little too seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

It’s been three hours since this began. It’s been a long and grueling war, with many battles. Some you’ve lost horribly, and some you’ve won greatly.

This next battle will be the final one, you can feel it.

You’ve been preparing yourself for this final showdown for nearly twenty minutes now. You have all the ammo you could find in a decent sized pile, and you’re almost done building your fort around it.

You crouch behind the front wall to see if it’s high enough. If you bend down low enough, you think it is. Now for the final touch. Carefully, you stand and grab the blanket off the floor and tape up the edges on the wall. When you drop it, it acts as an effective roof. You lift it with one hand and let it fall down again, just to make sure it won’t fail when you have to start firing shots.

Yes, this is perfect. You crouch down in your fort once more and grab a pillow from the pile. Step back, motherfuckers. Does anyone think you can be beaten now? They’d have to penetrate your fort first, and that’s two cushions thick on two sides, and the other two walls are literally the walls of your room. Positioned at the intersection of your cushions, you can perfectly see the only direction from which your enemy could approach.

Now all you have to do is wait for her.

If you’ve got your girlfriend pinned right, she made a similar fort in the living room down the hall. It was probably shitty and built impatiently, but it still would have been a significant advantage for her. By now, she should have figured out that you won’t attack on her ground. She’s rash. There’s a good chance she’s grown bored and decided to seek you out first.

You’re determined not to let her draw you out, no matter what. You’ll take your sweet time; until she’s too close to get away from your barrage once you launch your attack. There’s no way you’ll let her win this round.

Speaking of which…

The door creaks a little. You hear her hiss, and you lift the blanket-roof just enough to watch. The doorknob turns almost silently. Through the cracked door you see a shadow move; perhaps she’s backing off.

She does nothing for ten more seconds. You grab a pillow off the top of the pile, preparing yourself for sudden movements.

Aradia kicks open the door and leaps inside. You throw your pillow, but too late; she rolls behind your bed and out of your sight.

Using your bed as protection. Damn her. With the bed skirt in the way, you can’t pin down her position, so lobbing pillows over would be a waste of time, energy, and pillows. On the plus side, she must only have one right now. She must be counting on you to throw her some.

“I’m not taking your bait,” you tell her. “Come and get me.”

She doesn’t respond immediately. You didn’t expect her to. You clutch your second pillow, waiting for her to attack. She has three options – under the bed, around the bed, or over the bed. Trying to crawl under that bed would be too difficult, so she probably wouldn’t go for that. Over the bed would be quickest, but around the bed might be more unexpected. Aradia prefers the more direct route though. You prepare yourself for a direct assault.

She certainly does take her time, but that gives you more time too. By the time Aradia jumps on top of the bed with her pillow in front of her chest, you’re more than ready for her. You throw your pillow, but she bats it away.

You reach for another pillow, but she lands on top of you. She actually jumped. On top of your fort. The blanket-roof falls on your face. Aradia loses her balance and also falls on top of you. You grunt as her knee digs into your rib. As you thrash around trying to move the blanket so you can see, she adjusts to straddle you, sitting just above your hips.

It’s not until you can finally see her again that you see that you’re kind of screwed. You don’t have a pillow in either hand, and you can’t reach any either. Meanwhile, the girl on top of you has you effectively pinned, and she’s in perfect position to beat you repeatedly with her pillow.

“Do you surrender now?” she asks, with a perfectly evil grin. But her position above you does give you one idea, as a last resort.

You sigh, and place your hands on her thighs, just above her knees. “Oh, Aradia, do you really think I’d give up so easily?” Unlike her, you don’t pause for a billion years before making your next move. You go straight for her armpits, where she’s most ticklish.

Predictably, she squeaks and presses her arms down, trying to squeeze your hands. You don’t let up though, tickling her until she’s laughing too hard to breathe properly.

She tries to tell you to stop, and she pulls away from you. You take the chance to roll her onto her back, kneeling between her legs. She nearly kicks you in the face with one, so you move one of your hands to tickle her behind the knee.

It’s the last straw for her. “Okay, I give, I give!” she screams in between fits of giggles. You still don’t let up until she says “You win!”

You raise your arms above your head and cheer for your triumph. As Aradia recovers, she glares at you in mock anger. “That was a dirty trick, Ampora. That was a very dirty trick.”

“I could still think of a few much dirtier tricks,” you say with a leer. You place your hands on either side of her head and lean over her, smirking.

She hits you in the face with a pillow.

You sit up again, lifting your hands. “Alright, fair enough.” With another short laugh, Aradia grabs you by the collar and pulls you back down to lying on top of her.

“Oh, come here,” she says, though you’re already here, and she gives you a kiss. This, you think, is even sweeter than your victory.


End file.
